1, 2, 3, SOLVE!
by iAngel97
Summary: When a new string of murders leads the Younger Master and his Butler to a ball hosted by the mysterious Angel Tsukino, they get one hell of a shock by what's revealed to them.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel stood in front of a table with a map of London spread acrossed it that had red dots drawn on center places. "What's so special with the places the murders took place... What would someone's intentions be by killing random people," He thought to himself. Sebastian opened the door and walked in.

"I hope I'm not interupting your thinking on this murder case but I found a letter addressed to you on the front step," Sebastian said as he handed Ciel the letter.

Ciel scanned the letter with his eyes. "It's an invite to a ball of some kind that's taking place tonight.. Why would someone send an invitation so late though," Ciel said.

"It's possible it just took a great amount of time to get here, My lord," Sebastian responded.

"I have no time to think of a ball right now.. I have to get back to solving this case," Ciel said as he place the letter on the table.

"But, it'll give you a break from working and thinking so hard. And the murderer might be at the ball so it could be worth going," Sebastian said.

"Fine.. It sounds like the mansion the ball is held at is quite far away so Sebastian get everything ready so we can leave as soon as possible," Ciel said as he picked up the letter and looked it over again.

"Yes, My lord," Sebastian said as he left the room.

"Hmm.. Now that I think of it... I've never heard of a noble family called Tsukino... Maybe they're behind these murders.. It might be helpful to go after all," Ciel thought as he put the letter in his pocket.

Once everything was ready, they headed on their way. Ciel was thinking of all the facts they've collected about the murder cases. All of them are randomly scrattered through different parts of London. There didn't seem to be a similarity, not even they way they were killed. The closest thing to something the murders had in common was that no fingerprints were ever made on the victim, not even anywhere on the scene. It could be suicide but then why would so many people commit suicide around the same time. Ciel sighed and laid his head back.

"You shouldn't think so hard, My lord.. Relax, try to relax for now.. You can return to the case after the ball, My lord," Sebastian said.

"Fine.. But.. What I don't get is how could anyone, even if they're a demon or not, kill someone without leaving a fingerprint. All ways someone can kill someone would have left atleast one fingerprint," Ciel said.

"Maybe there'll be some hints there.. We're almost there, anyways," Sebastian said.

The carriage came to stop when it was in front of the mansion. Ciel and Sebastian walked out and continuned into the buidling.

"Quite a lot came for just a simple ball," Ciel sighed.

"I heard that the heir of the Tsukino family was pretty, almost as if she was a doll made of the finest materials," one of the passing people murmured to one other.

Ciel let out a sigh and continuned walking with Sebastian following. They stopped walking once the reached a room with a lot of people, long tables full of food, and a platform in the front of the room. The wide platform had a man standing off to the side of it and in the middle there was a chair. A young girl sat in the chair with her eyes closed. She looked no more than Ciel's age.

"Oh great.. A princess," Ciel rolled his eyes.

The girl opened her eyes and revealed her innocent and pure blue eyes. A smile came across her face as she uncrossed her legs and stood up. She had long radiant blonde hair that flowed down a bit past her back and she looked like she was a doll made of porcelain. There was a dog like collar around her neck with a heart shaped charm hanging off of it. The charm was silver on the borders and there was a big blue jewel in the middle of it that had a pentagram ingraved on it. She had a dress that was mostly a shining blue. The dress went past her feet and dragged behind her a bit, and had short blue puffy sleeves on the side of a black bodice that flowed down into the blueness of the skirt part of the dress. She had long black boots that only went up to below her knees and in the front of her dress was a small slit that went up to a little past where her boots stopped, showing her knees. She looked so innocent and pure. Her boots tapped on the floor as she made her way to the edge of the platform. Everyone was silent with only a few murmurs still going on...

Ciel stood in front of a table with a map of London spread acrossed it that had red dots drawn on center places. "What's so special with the places the murders took place... What would someone's intentions be by killing random people," He thought to himself. Sebastian opened the door and walked in.

"I hope I'm not interupting your thinking on this murder case but I found a letter addressed to you on the front step," Sebastian said as he handed Ciel the letter.

Ciel scanned the letter with his eyes. "It's an invite to a ball of some kind that's taking place tonight.. Why would someone send an invitation so late though," Ciel said.

"It's possible it just took a great amount of time to get here, My lord," Sebastian responded.

"I have no time to think of a ball right now.. I have to get back to solving this case," Ciel said as he place the letter on the table.

"But, it'll give you a break from working and thinking so hard. And the murderer might be at the ball so it could be worth going," Sebastian said.

"Fine.. It sounds like the mansion the ball is held at is quite far away so Sebastian get everything ready so we can leave as soon as possible," Ciel said as he picked up the letter and looked it over again.

"Yes, My lord," Sebastian said as he left the room.

"Hmm.. Now that I think of it... I've never heard of a noble family called Tsukino... Maybe they're behind these murders.. It might be helpful to go after all," Ciel thought as he put the letter in his pocket.

Once everything was ready, they headed on their way. Ciel was thinking of all the facts they've collected about the murder cases. All of them are randomly scrattered through different parts of London. There didn't seem to be a similarity, not even they way they were killed. The closest thing to something the murders had in common was that no fingerprints were ever made on the victim, not even anywhere on the scene. It could be suicide but then why would so many people commit suicide around the same time. Ciel sighed and laid his head back.

"You shouldn't think so hard, My lord.. Relax, try to relax for now.. You can return to the case after the ball, My lord," Sebastian said.

"Fine.. But.. What I don't get is how could anyone, even if they're a demon or not, kill someone without leaving a fingerprint. All ways someone can kill someone would have left atleast one fingerprint," Ciel said.

"Maybe there'll be some hints there.. We're almost there, anyways," Sebastian said.

The carriage came to stop when it was in front of the mansion. Ciel and Sebastian walked out and continuned into the buidling.

"Quite a lot came for just a simple ball," Ciel sighed.

"I heard that the heir of the Tsukino family was pretty, almost as if she was a doll made of the finest materials," one of the passing people murmured to one other.

Ciel let out a sigh and continuned walking with Sebastian following. They stopped walking once the reached a room with a lot of people, long tables full of food, and a platform in the front of the room. The wide platform had a man standing off to the side of it and in the middle there was a chair. A young girl sat in the chair with her eyes closed. She looked no more than Ciel's age.

"Oh great.. A princess," Ciel rolled his eyes.

The girl opened her eyes and revealed her innocent and pure blue eyes. A smile came across her face as she uncrossed her legs and stood up. She had long radiant blonde hair that flowed down a bit past her back and she looked like she was a doll made of porcelain. There was a dog like collar around her neck with a heart shaped charm hanging off of it. The charm was silver on the borders and there was a big blue jewel in the middle of it that had a pentagram ingraved on it. She had a dress that was mostly a shining blue. The dress went past her feet and dragged behind her a bit, and had short blue puffy sleeves on the side of a black bodice that flowed down into the blueness of the skirt part of the dress. She had long black boots that only went up to below her knees and in the front of her dress was a small slit that went up to a little past where her boots stopped, showing her knees. She looked so innocent and pure. Her boots tapped on the floor as she made her way to the edge of the platform. Everyone was silent with only a few murmurs still going on...


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, Welcome," The girl bowed and all the small side conversations stopped. "Thank you all for coming here.. I should introduce myself to those who don't know my name already. I am Angel Tsukino," Angel smiled as she looked out into the crowd.

"Hey," Ciel called out. Everyone turned and looked at him. Angel gave him a glare. "I have a few questions for you," Ciel said.

"Questions? What type of Questions? Why would you have any need to Question me," Angel said as she started to step down the platform.

Everyone made an isle way from Angel to Ciel. "Questions about the murders that have been happening around London," Ciel said.

"Why would I dip my hands into such a thing like death and killing? But," Angel said as she walked a little bit into the isle.

"But What?" Ciel questioned. "

Why not we play a game of Chess?" Angel asked as a chess piece appeared in her hand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ciel said.

"Hmm... If you win, then I'll tell you everything I know, got it?" Angel stated as she twirled the chess piece in her hand.

"And if you win?" Ciel asked.

"If I win.. Well I get to keep quiet and I don't have to tell you anything," Angel said.

"It doesn't seem like much of anything if you win," Ciel said.

"Oh Well.. I don't really care.. You win, I talk but I won, I stay quiet.. And First king to fall.. Is the loser," Angel said as she dropped the chess piece on the ground and stepped on it, causing it to smash into tiny pieces.

They headed to another room and a chessboard was already set up. Angel sat down on the side of white and Ciel sat down on the side of black.

"Your move," Angel said as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

Ciel moved on of his pawns forward. Angel mimiced the move with one of her pawns. As the game continuned, Angel kept counteracting everyone of Ciel's moves.

"Checkmate," Angel said only a while after they started as she removed her hand from her mouth and revealed a smile.

"But how?" Ciel questioned.

"It's simple.. I'm just smarter than you are-," Angel said when she looked over near the door and stopped her sentance. "I'm sorry but I must go,"

Angel hurried out of the room. She ran through the hallways. It seemed the floors were turning and the walls were spinning and the ceiling was swaying. She kept running and closed her eyes but the feeling of spiraling continuned. The hallways seemed to never end but she continuned to run. She was scared of what would happen if she stopped and returned, she just wanted to get away. Everything came into a stop when she ran into something.

"What are you running from?" Sebastian asked.

Angel tried to hurried backwards but when she looked behind her, she saw Ciel. "W-What do you want?" Angel snapped.

"Why did you run out of the room? You won, didn't you? You didn't have to answer anything since you won," Ciel said.

"B-But... I.. I... Can still make up for my foolishness," Angel said as she pulled a gun out from one of her boots and aimed it at Ciel. She went to pull the trigger when something grabbed the hand she had on the gun and squeezed it.

"You're so childish.. You need to stop playing your stupid games and kill the Phantomhive brat.. Or else I'll kill you right here and now and you'll never be able to see your parents again," the man holding onto Angel's hand said.

"Master! Please give me another chance! I-I can make it up! I promise-" Angel said as he slapped her in the face and she fell to her side. "

Dangerous Demons like you don't deserve chances.. You're lucky you're still alive.. But if you still want to live and see your parents then use that wretched voice of yours," The man shouted as he smashed the charm on her collar causing a blue light to shine.

Once the light went away, Angel had a pair of dog ears and a dog tail that were the same color as her hair. The man picked up the gun that was in Angel's hand and aimed it at her.

"Kill them both.. Now," He ordered.

"Yes Mas-" Angel went to say when she was interrupted.

"I don't mean to be rude but.. You're lying aren't you? You can't return her to her parents," Sebastian said to the man.

"It's a thing called false hope.. I give her hope of seeing her parents and she does as I say.. Do you really think such a stupid idea could be possibly?" The man said.

"W-What? All of it... Was a lie?" Angel said.

"You're going to die here anyways so it doesn't matter if you know now... Your parents are died so once you did all of my dirty work, I was just going to kill you.. So it's not really that much of a lie.. Because once you die, you'll be with your parents," The man said...

"Welcome, Welcome," The girl bowed and all the small side conversations stopped. "Thank you all for coming here.. I should introduce myself to those who don't know my name already. I am Angel Tsukino," Angel smiled as she looked out into the crowd.

"Hey," Ciel called out. Everyone turned and looked at him. Angel gave him a glare. "I have a few questions for you," Ciel said.

"Questions? What type of Questions? Why would you have any need to Question me," Angel said as she started to step down the platform.

Everyone made an isle way from Angel to Ciel. "Questions about the murders that have been happening around London," Ciel said.

"Why would I dip my hands into such a thing like death and killing? But," Angel said as she walked a little bit into the isle.

"But What?" Ciel questioned. "

Why not we play a game of Chess?" Angel asked as a chess piece appeared in her hand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ciel said.

"Hmm... If you win, then I'll tell you everything I know, got it?" Angel stated as she twirled the chess piece in her hand.

"And if you win?" Ciel asked.

"If I win.. Well I get to keep quiet and I don't have to tell you anything," Angel said.

"It doesn't seem like much of anything if you win," Ciel said.

"Oh Well.. I don't really care.. You win, I talk but I won, I stay quiet.. And First king to fall.. Is the loser," Angel said as she dropped the chess piece on the ground and stepped on it, causing it to smash into tiny pieces.

They headed to another room and a chessboard was already set up. Angel sat down on the side of white and Ciel sat down on the side of black.

"Your move," Angel said as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

Ciel moved on of his pawns forward. Angel mimiced the move with one of her pawns. As the game continuned, Angel kept counteracting everyone of Ciel's moves.

"Checkmate," Angel said only a while after they started as she removed her hand from her mouth and revealed a smile.

"But how?" Ciel questioned.

"It's simple.. I'm just smarter than you are-," Angel said when she looked over near the door and stopped her sentance. "I'm sorry but I must go,"

Angel hurried out of the room. She ran through the hallways. It seemed the floors were turning and the walls were spinning and the ceiling was swaying. She kept running and closed her eyes but the feeling of spiraling continuned. The hallways seemed to never end but she continuned to run. She was scared of what would happen if she stopped and returned, she just wanted to get away. Everything came into a stop when she ran into something.

"What are you running from?" Sebastian asked.

Angel tried to hurried backwards but when she looked behind her, she saw Ciel. "W-What do you want?" Angel snapped.

"Why did you run out of the room? You won, didn't you? You didn't have to answer anything since you won," Ciel said.

"B-But... I.. I... Can still make up for my foolishness," Angel said as she pulled a gun out from one of her boots and aimed it at Ciel. She went to pull the trigger when something grabbed the hand she had on the gun and squeezed it.

"You're so childish.. You need to stop playing your stupid games and kill the Phantomhive brat.. Or else I'll kill you right here and now and you'll never be able to see your parents again," the man holding onto Angel's hand said.

"Master! Please give me another chance! I-I can make it up! I promise-" Angel said as he slapped her in the face and she fell to her side. "

Dangerous Demons like you don't deserve chances.. You're lucky you're still alive.. But if you still want to live and see your parents then use that wretched voice of yours," The man shouted as he smashed the charm on her collar causing a blue light to shine.

Once the light went away, Angel had a pair of dog ears and a dog tail that were the same color as her hair. The man picked up the gun that was in Angel's hand and aimed it at her.

"Kill them both.. Now," He ordered.

"Yes Mas-" Angel went to say when she was interrupted.

"I don't mean to be rude but.. You're lying aren't you? You can't return her to her parents," Sebastian said to the man.

"It's a thing called false hope.. I give her hope of seeing her parents and she does as I say.. Do you really think such a stupid idea could be possibly?" The man said.

"W-What? All of it... Was a lie?" Angel said.

"You're going to die here anyways so it doesn't matter if you know now... Your parents are died so once you did all of my dirty work, I was just going to kill you.. So it's not really that much of a lie.. Because once you die, you'll be with your parents," The man said...


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything he said... Everything I did for him.. All was for nothing?" Angel thought to herself as she remembered all the different people who had been killed and blood shed. She remembered all she went through, just to realize it all was a lie.

"Good Bye," The man said as he went to pull the trigger.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as the sound of the gun being fired went off. Sebastian stopped the bullet from hitting Angel.

"Why.. Why did you lie.. What was the purpose," Angel questioned.

"It was to get a one of a kind demon like you to do my dirty work.. But now all you deserve is death.. You two should stop trying to defend her.. She's helpless," The man said. Angel sat up straight, with her head facing the ground and she softly hummed a sweet tune. "Shut up," The man shouted as he fired the gun again.

The bullet only glaze the side of her arm.

"Since you are to useless to kill them then I'll do so myself," The man said as he pointed at Ciel.

When he hit the trigger, Angel bit his hand causing the bullet to only hit the ground. "Run! Now!" Angel shouted as she tried to stop the man from attacking them.

Sebastian nodded and picked up Ciel and ran for an exit. Angel was forced to realease his hand but his hand still swung back to get out of her grip and hit some lit candles that where on a post. The candles hit the ground. The floor turned to fire and ash. "Oh No," Angel thought as she went to run away when the man pushed her down and he ran to an exit. She tried to stand up again, but fire had already surround her. Meanwhile, the man ran out of the burning mansion. He broke into a dash for the nearby forest when he noticed Ciel and Sebastian had made it out of the flames.

"Sebastian! After him," Ciel shouted.

"Yes, My lord," Sebastian said as he picked up Ciel again and chased after the man.

They started to close in on the man when he turned around and pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at them.

"You think you've won? Well, guess what? You're dead wrong! I can just pull this trigger and it's good bye to the Young Earl," The man said. Angel stepped a bit out from behind the tree. The ends of her dress was burned and dots of ash was scatterred across the dress. "Heheh, plus I still have the demon brat on my side," The man said as he turned around a bit to face Angel.

"But, are you sure she's on your side," Sebastian taunted him as he turned and shot a glare at Sebastian.

"She's probably so childish and stupid that she still thinks I can magically reunite her and her parents! When they're dead! Just like you all will be! Kill them Now, Demon," The man shouted at Angel. She stood and glared at him and took one of the flewible tree branches and bent the back a bit and released it causing the branch to hit the man in the head. "Gaah! But-What the-" The man said as he made contact with the ground.

"I have no master.. From here on out.. I'm a freelancer.. No chains-invisble or real- can ever bind me," Angel said as she kicked up the gun with her foot and caught it in her hand then aimed it at the man.

"Bocchan, you might want to look away," Sebastian said as he moved one of his hands to cover Ciel's eyes.

"What? But don't you wish to stop all the blood shed? So wouldn't killing me just add to the blood shed," the man shouted.

"Some much blood has been shed.. Because of you.. So the blood that's shed from a worthless worm like you won't do any harm," Angel said as she pulled the trigger back. The bullet made it through the man's skull, causing him to die. She dropped the gun and stepped back behind the tree and disappeared while humming a eerie tune.

"Come on.. We should head to the carriage and return back to the mansion," Sebastian said and Ciel nodded. They walked back to the carriage and Sebastian helped Ciel in. Sebastian turned to one of the trees and sighed. "You don't have to hide," Sebastian said as Angel snuck out from behind the tree.

"But.. Aren't you people afraid of me? And I don't want to be a burden on anyone," Angel said as she crept a bit behind the tree.

"Just come.. You'll fit in just fine back at the mansion.. One more demon in that place won't make a difference.. And you couldn't be anymore of a burden than the servants that are at the mansion already," Ciel sighed.

Angel smiled and let out a light laugh and ran over the the carriage. She sat across from Ciel, making Sebastian seat next to him. Angel looked out the window as the carriage started to drive off in the direction of the mansion.

"Where are you from anways?" Ciel asked.

"I don't remember.. I don't remember a lot of things that happened before the expermints.. I just know, those people probably kidnapped me or something and did expermints on me and made me what I am today... I just don't understand why they did the expermints on me," Angel said.

"Where you any kind of demon before or a noble?" Ciel muttered.

"I'm afraid that I don't know.. Like I said before, I don't remember my life before I was experminted on," Angel sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Oh whatever then... We're almost to the manor anyways.." Ciel sighed. Angel looked out the window and saw the manor in the distance...


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh wow! I think I see it! Wow! It's huge!" Angel exclaimed.

Once they drew closer to it, Angel had a quick flash of the whole manor being on fire but it disappeared once she shook her head. "That was strange.." Angel thought to herself as the carriage came to a stop. Sebastian and Ciel stepped out of the carriage and Angel hesitated to leave the carriage. They headed inside the manor though Angel stayed outside and hidden behind the door.

"Ah! You've returned!" Finni shouted as he ran over along with Mey-Rin and Baldo.

"Welcome back, Young Master!" Mey-Rin cheered.

"Yes.. And.. Angel you don't have to hide.. You can just come in like a normal person." Ciel sighed.

"B-But.." Angel poked her head out a bit, "They'll just hate me or something because I'm-"

"Nonsense.. Now just come in," Ciel interupted.

Angel shyly stepped into the manor as the three servants were slightly shocked by her appearance.

"Whoa.. S-She has fox ears? A-And a Tail?" Baldo said with a shocked tune of voice.

"Yeah.. But, She's still so beautiful! It's amazing, Yes!" Mey-Rin said.

"Haha! Cute!" Finni smiled. Angel's fox ears went up as she heard the things they were saying about her.

"Y-You mean you're not scare?" Angel said.

"Of coarse not! We all are differemt than most people though it's not appearance wise," Finni said.

"Hohohoh," Tanaka said as he sipped his tea.

"Whoa! Where did he come from!" Angel jumped back.

"That's Tanaka.. He's usually in the form you see before you though he does sometimes go back to his oringal form where he just looks like every normal person," Ciel explained.

"Really? That's.. Kinda weird.." Angel muttered.

"Look who's talking," Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Angel shouted as she glared at Ciel.

"Hmmm.. Your eyes.. Remind me of... No it's ridiculous," Tanaka said.

"W-Whoa! W-When did he even transform or whatever!" Angel shreked.

"You get used to it after a while... But Anyway.. Shouldn't you introduce yourself?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh yeah! I'm Angel Tsukino! Please to meet you all," Angel chimed.

"Right.. The three servants there are Mey-Rin, Finni, and Baldo.. They.. Try to help around the house," Ciel said. "Oh, and one more thing.."

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"I think that giving you this to wear will hide your ears and tail if I guessed correctly," Ciel said as he pulled out a blue flower and walked up to her, "Just think of it as a gift from your new master-"

Angel glared at him and hit his hands away when he tried to put the flower in her dog like collar. "I don't have a master! And I'll never have master! Never Ever!" Angel shouted.

"Alright then.. Think of it as a gift from... Your Brother," Ciel said as he managed to put the flower in the collar.

"A-A Brother?" Angel questioned.

"Yes... You can just think of me as your brother while you stay here.. How's that sound?" Ciel stated.

"Ahaha! Great!" Angel chimed.

"Right.. Mey-Rin, show her to the guest room.. That's were she'll have to stay when she's here," Ciel said as he headed to the stairs. "Oh and.. Once you take care of that, You all should get some rest.. It's late as is."

"Yes, Sir!" Mey-Rin, Finni, and Baldo said as Sebastian followed Ciel to his room.

"Follow me, this way!" Mey-Rin said as she headed to the guest room.

"Okay!" Angel chimed as she followed Mey-Rin.

Soon the manor fell silent and drifted off into sleep..


End file.
